


Wasted Potential

by Mc_Chicken_Sandwich



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Family Loss, One-Sided Attraction, Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Chicken_Sandwich/pseuds/Mc_Chicken_Sandwich
Summary: Kai is a thief and a damned good one. When a hit-and-run goes wrong Kai meets a man he will willingly follow to his death.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I just had lots of O/C character ideas and wanted to see how they could exist.
> 
> Have fun!

**Shiganshina c.841**

It was the summer of 841, the Scouting Regiment were prepping for yet another pointless exercise of sacrifice. How many young men and women have marched into the jaws of death by now? Will it ever cease?  
  
  


Unbeknownst to the Corps a young hooded boy watches atop the tiled roofs of the town as the scouts prepare for another visit into the unknown.

Kai

  
I pulled out the scrunched up piece of paper from my inside pocket and unfolded it.   
  


_My target: An ODM gear... well I’ve always wanted one but I don’t see what my employer could ever want with one of these.  
  
_

_Oh, it belongs to a certain Captain of the Survey Corps- well I assume he can always get a new one._

I smile to myself “Ah well, time to go.” I say as I skulk along the roofs holding onto short chimney-tops for better balance.

_There, my target._

A tall presumably well-built blonde enters my vision.   
He is given a small wooden box the size of a shoe box. The target opens the box... the gear.   
  


I carry on as I was creeping, preying on my next victim... like a pigeon... No like a hawk.

  
The target moves along with an accomplice an equally as tall, maybe even taller blonde man. _Why is everyone blonde?_

He places the box down onto a much larger crate beside an oak door and enters.

_Easy... almost too easy_. I mentally shake my thoughts and focus on the box and it’s surroundings. _Okay, surely there would be someone around here?  
  
_

_Oh well. Here goes nothing. Maybe I can invest in a new jacket... blue. No black... yeah black._

I silently drop down onto the ground, attempting to make as little noise as I can to make sure I don’t cause any suspicions of me being here.

“All clear.” I mutter to myself, still observing my surroundings.

I sneak rather comically towards the large crate where the box sits. _Almost there. There! Got you._

I pick up the box gently and open it. _Yep, there it is._ Cool steel against my thin fingers as a stroke it.

_  
All is well._

_Well all was well._

The door swung open and I scrambled behind the hard door. He turned the corner and stared at me with his deep blue eyes straight into my dark ebony eyes. 

_Oh shit what do I say?_ “Hi I’m Kai...” _WHY AM I INTRODUCING MYSELF?! “_ Umm... I have to go now. Bye.”

_Why is he still staring at me?_ I calmly walk past him, maintaining eye contact. _Wow he has pretty eyes..._

Just when I thought it was free from his mental grip he raises his right arm to block me.

He stares deeper and smiles gently “Stop” he said it so nicely but it was a command.   
  


I soon enough realised my situation. “Got to go!” I ducked under his thick arm and began to jog which quickly turned into a run.   
  


_I have the gear all I need to do now is escape and hope I don’t get followed. I’m sure they have to focus on their little trip to Titan-town._

Just when I thought it was over **THUD!** I am tackled, sent soaring a few metres from where I was.   
  
****

“Oww.” I whisper in pain. I realise the man who tackled me was the one walking with the Captain.  
_I am fucked._ But then suddenly he turns his head to me and sniffs my hair- _What?!  
  
_

_Why is he sniffing me? Is he going to eat me?_

I began to sweat profusely as he finished smiling at me. _That’s not chilling at all_

“Are you done there? Cause I am!” I shakily say as I wriggle from his solid grasp. I elbow him in the jaw for good measure as I begin to run again.   
  


Stumbling down alleyways as I hear a zipping noise- _oh no, ODM_. They’re after me, they’re really not giving up. I push over some barrels to trip over my on-foot pursuers.   
  


Hopping and sliding down the slick alleyways of Shiganshina I push a dark haired man holding a brown briefcase into a Scout “Sorry!” I yell as I brush my self of the floor.   
  


I carry on with my pace as I reach a dead end. Realisation hit my tired and sore face. “Okay, I know what it looks like but... cut me some slack I’m a kid. Right?” I say innocently.   
  


_This won’t work, shame I’m only just over 170cm tall, might’ve been able to climb out of this predicament._   
  


The Captain from earlier peers around the corner followed by the sniffing man and another soldier by his side.   
  


”Arrest him and take him to the Military Police HQ here. I will question him when we come back from the expedition.” He looks over to me and stares at my hand.   
  


_Right the gear._ “Oh, here’s your gear. I’m sorry” I say to both the Captain and his friend I elbowed earlier. The soldier gives me a wicked look. 

The Captain calmly takes the gear from my hands and commands his friend to take me away.   
  


“I did say sorry right?” An annoyed glare and an impressed face.   
  


I sigh as I’m picked up like a toddler and taken to my new home... jail.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai sits on cold stone for a bit then speaks to Eyebrows and his pet dog.

Kai

It had felt like hours. The cold stone floor was all he had now. Not ideal and most definitely not comfy.   
  


Unsurprising to myself I had managed to sleep for a bit- maybe I just have a weird body that allows me to sleep on nothing or I was just aching and sore from earlier, probably the last one.   
  


I chuckled to myself _Well Kai you’ve sure cocked this up. You know what fuck my employer, fuck this and fuck that Captain. Prick._

_How long have I been done here now? It feels like hours. Is this what happens to the body when all you do is sit on hard surfaces. No I most likely just need to stretch of and prepare for **him.**_

Then the door opened and there stood Captain Humanity and his pet. _Just play it cool Kai you’ve been in worse situations- no wait... I haven’t._

“Captain.” I stood and nod. _Yes suck up to him maybe he’ll pity you..._

  
“What brings you down to my humble cell?”

He smirks. _Creep_

“How was your trip to Titan-town?”

“Kai Bragen” he began holding a small file.   
  


I shot the Captain I grin “Are you impressed?”   
  


He ignores my question “Hmm... born in 828, Shiganshina, Wall Maria.” His deep blue eyes skim over minor details. “Family: Father- Yesai Bragen, dead. Mother- Marissa Bragen, dead.” He looks up at me with a questioning face. “Brother- Artur Bragen, soldier in the Garrison Regiment stationed in Shiganshina.” He looked up at me again our eyes connecting.   
  


“Your brother is a soldier, he should have steady pay. Tell me Mr Bragen, why are you a thief?”   
  


I cross my arms and look off away from his piercing glaze. “Me and my brother aren’t on the best of terms.”   
  


“Do you know why I am here Mr Bragen?” The Captain questioned.  
  


”Let me see... because I tried to steal from you and you want vengeance... you don’t seem like a vengeful person neither does your friend here. Honestly Captain I have no idea.” I shrugged.  
  


The Captain gave the file back to his taller friend and leant foreword and gave me his direct address. “You have impressed me. You managed to evade Survey Corps members and stole my gear from me. Though I ask why steal the gear?”   
  


_Well I have nothing to lose now._

I let out a heavy sigh. “I was... employed to steal it from you. I have no idea why though, that’s part of my job they leave me a job and I do it. I come home and there is money, food sometimes clothes waiting for me. Now Captain I have a question for you.” I lean back against the wall my arms still crossed across my stained white shirt. “What will you do with me now? I’ve confessed to you and you’ve told me how impressing I am. Now what?

  
He smirks. _I hate that damn smirk_ “You managed to escape from Miche here, he’s one of the best soldiers I’ve ever met.” His blinding glare strengthens 

“I see great potential in you and you’re of age. I want you to join the army.”   
  


My eyes widen _What? That’s... actually doesn’t sound too bad._

”Convince me why I should join.” I challenge him.

”Kai, the punishment for stealing military property especially from a superior officer is punishable by... death.”   
  


“Ah, well I’m not a big fan of dying aged 13. What else can you promise me?”

He throws me a light chuckle. _weirdo_

”Other than a fresh start, clothes, food and a warm bed?” _All I want in life- to be different. I don’t want to stay in this town I want freedom. Damn he’s good. I mean I wouldn’t mind military life. Seems like good fun, killing Titans and being free.  
  
_

I look at him solemnly. “Ahh. Congratulations, you got me. I am now your pawn or plaything.” I shake my head and look down.  
  


“All I ever wanted in life was to leave this town. Seriously, t- damn. Thank you.”

The Captain and Miche just look at each other and Miche grunts. He walked over unlocked my cell door.   
  


“That wasn’t hard now was it?” I gleefully said. Then Miche sniffed me, really sniffed me, hair and all. I stood in silent.

”Umm he’s... is this normal behaviour?”

Miche’s lips turn upwards and nods at the Captain.   
  


“I apologise if Miche breached your personal space.”   
  


“Yeah... no worries, Captain.” 

  
“When will my training begin? It was summer now so it must not be too soon.”

  
The Captain responded “You have two months time, for now I want you to stay with us then when the times comes you will leave to join up with the 98th Cadet Corps.”

  
“Sounds fair to me” I stretched out my hand and the Captain firmly shook it.   
  


_It’s unnerving how quickly I will throw my life away._


	3. The Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai reflects on his life before joining the Cadets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter. Next one will be muuuuch bigger. ;)

Kai

He was bent over an old windowsill, watching corpsman do their usual morning drills. The equally as ancient window was lined with gathering dust.   
  


He had heard the loud arguing for over five minutes now. I mean who couldn’t? It had gone on for a while longer before two senior officers left the room sighing and gritting their sharp teeth.   
  


“How could that Smith parson that damn boy?!” 

“I’d have him hanged if I were him!”

“Disgraceful. Is this what the Survey Corps has come to? Pardoning thieves?”

_They had been arguing all that time about me? Am I even that important or do these idiots need someone to blame for their career shortcomings?_

The enraged men barged past me shooting dark, unsavoury glances at me.   
  
“I haven’t got the faintest idea why the Commander of all people has pardoned your crimes maggot- but listen here, I will not be so forgiving!” The shorter officer has me at my collar his coarse hands brushing against my chin. He sighs and lets go, letting me crash to the floor in a bundle. He scoffs and they finally leave.

_Wait if they came out of the Commander’s Office does that mean- he... was defending me? Why was Commander Shadis so adamant on my innocence?  
_

_That damn Smith._

—————

Weeks had gone by. Miche would drop-by regularly and ask how he was. It was nice but he knew that the tall male was just trying to teach him how to... act.

_It was nice either way. At the least he could call Miche a friend. The first one in a long time. Maybe I can make more in the cadets._

Miche would always end his little talks by ensuring my safety and how I should be grateful for the captains grace etc.

I would always comfort my much larger friend and tell him the same every time _‘I owe my life to him, this is not an opportunity I will waste’. He always believed me... I wasn’t lying._  
  


 _Training will begin in less than a month. Was I scared or excited? Both... but definitely more scared than excited. I was always scared of something_.


	4. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like everyone’s first day of school- not great. Least he meets some familiar faces, only they’re much younger than you lot will know them as.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been going through a mini-writing block recently so bare with me. 
> 
> Oh and this chapter should be bigger than the last. It won’t be written in one day.

  
Kai

I had arrived at the Southern Training Division in the early morning after being seen off personally by the Captain and Miche.   
  


He would do well to improve himself in the next three years. I will not waste this second chance at life.

I had been assigned to the men’s barracks. It seemed nice a bit dusty though. I was wandering if we got our own rooms but- no.

Opening the door to see three boys about my age. The first was a blonde boy, he seemed quite plain at first but was excited to start. The second boy was shorter by a several centimetres, he had short brown hair he had a worried expression on his face too. The last boy had golden/orange hair and beamed a smile at me.

_So I’ll be staying with these guys for the next three years. Great.  
  
_

The brown haired boy stood up straight and shook my hand quickly before introducing himself. _Had he thought me an instructor?  
  
_

”Berner, sir. Moblit Berner from Chlorba, Wall Rose.” _He really thinks I’m that old?_

”Relax Moblit he’s one of us.” He stretched his hand out still sitting “Eld Jinn.” The boy smiled.   
  


Last but not least the last one to introduce himself, he stood up and grinned a toothy smile. “I am Patrik Ral.”

All three of them stared at me waiting...

_Why are they looking at me like that? Oh right who am I?  
_

I briefly stumble and stammer before saying “Kai Bragen.” I wave at the three.   
  


Moblit began to frantically apologise as if he had just kicked a puppy then... “Alright! Everyone outside! Line up for inspection!” an instructor yelled down the corridors banging on the thin wooden doors.   
  
  


Eld stood up and sighed “Guess we should go.”   
  


“Why do we need inspecting?” I blurt out

Moblit ran off “Come on lads let’s not keep them waiting I don’t want punishing already!”   
  
  


—————

The wait began. It honestly felt like hours in the sizzling summer sun, he had been sweating for a while as the people around him slowly lost their composure.   
  


We had been saluting too... why? We didn’t know.   
  


An old balding instructor would walk past looking up and down at the young cadets.   
  


He moved to the front onto a small stage- the stage looked more like a crate than anything else. His hands behind his back he screamed at the top of his lungs “I am Commandant Rian O’Shea and for the next painful three years I will be your worst nightmare. Do not be surprised if you wakeup to see my face watching you at night, because I will!” _That’s not unsettling at all.  
  
_

The Commandant took a step down and began his little intimidation intro. The man would walk down rows and just yell at the boys and girls.   
  


“What is your name runt?” He yelled at a small girl.   
  


The girls voice was extremely quiet despite her squeaking.   
  


“Well ain’t that a nice name. The titans will have fun using you as a starter!”

I smirked _Ha, this senile old man really thinks he is all that.  
Oh, why is he looking at me? Why is he coming at me? This won’t be good_

The man looked up and down at me, unimpressed he screams.   
  


_Am I going deaf? I think he’s asking me why I’m so happy? I can’t tell._

_  
I need to answer. Think anything!_

All I replied with was “No... sir?”   
  


The man seared with unbridled rage.   
_Has he lost it? Was my answer wrong? Not my fault all I heard was white noise._

He calmed himself down and a small toothless grin crept onto his lips. “Kiss my boots, Cadet...?” “Kai Bragen sir, from Shiganshina”. The balding man stiffened. “Okay Cadet Bragen... kiss my boots.”   
_  
_

_Umm... well let’s hope I don’t get stomped on._

I lower onto the floor, on my hands and knees and pucker my lips and kiss his left boot. It was covered in sand and left small speckles on my lips. As I went for the right boot... it swung forward. Right. Into. My. Nose.   
  


Blood trickled down my face and onto the barren ground.   
  


“I don’t like my cadets bleeding! Go to the Doctor’s Tent! Double time! That’ll teach all of you... do not misbehave or you will end up like that brat.”   
  


I vaulted up and fled the scene holding my hopefully not-broken nose.   
  


_So this will be the next three years of my life._

Bursting through the approaching door. I met a cold pair of grey soulless eyes.   
  


“O’Shea do this to you? Looks like his handiness.” The doctor says unsurprised. He sighs and gestures for me to sit.   
  


“Wow, he really must’ve been pissed off. What did you do?”   
  


I shrug “No idea... I must’ve been too happy I could quite hear.”   
  


The older man smiles “Ah yes, the O’Shea Effect.” He chuckles.   
”Well it doesn’t look major, it’ll heal fully heal in a few days if not just come to me. Oh- and hold this on your left side of your nose. Should cool it down.   
  


I pick up the small cold flannel and thank him by bowing. Heading out back into the evening sun. _Where is everyone? Eating?_  
  


  
 _A loud noise. Where was it coming from?_ as I drew closer to its location the noises became chatter and cheer. The noise emitted from the largest building, a tall wooden hall.  
  


Everyone must be in there... surely? I gently pushed the door to see rows upon rows of cadets eating and talking.   
Remember Kai... first impressions mean everything!   
  


Eyes, they gazed upon me slowly reeling their deep gazes onto my tired, aching frame. Just... walk Kai I’m sure they’ll go back to their pointless gossip.   
  


Fortunately they did one-by-one peeling their curious beams off me. Some smiled and smirked others seemed... unimpressed.   
  


I picked up my pace hoping to reach any familiar faces...

TO BE UPDATED!!


End file.
